


Greta

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Relationships: Greta Evans/Brahms Heelshire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Greta

“Wake up, Brahms.” Greta’s voice said.

Brahms could barely hear it through the walls, but that was all it took. He was excited to wake up in a world that she was in.

As Greta roamed through the house with the doll on her hip, finally following the rules like she was supposed to, Brahms was by her side. Silent, watching, admiring. The only thing between them a thin wall.

He’d chosen her, and after she finally saw things his way things were amazing. No parents who secretly resented him, no breaking the rules. Everything was exactly as he’d always wanted it.

He tried not to think of when his parents would be home, when the beautiful Greta would leave and life would go back to business as usual. She was here, and when he closed his eyes she was speaking to him, holding him, taking care of him.

“Time for lunch, Brahmsy.” Her voice fluttered through the wall.

Brahmsy. He loved that nickname.

He’d heard it before, been called it before, but it never felt as warm as when she said it.

Brahms watched through the walls as Greta made lunch. He was going to enjoy every moment with her until his parents came home. After all, what could possibly ruin an arrangement as perfect as this?


End file.
